protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Anarquismo Lacaniano e a Esquerda
ANARQUISMO LACANIANO E A ESQUERDA TODD MAY Resenha: Saul Newman, De Bakunin à Lacan: Anti-Autoritarismo e Deslocamento do Poder (Lexington Press). 1. O objetivo mais geral do novo livro de Saul Newman, From Bakunin to Lacan: Anti-Authoritarianism and the Dislocation of Power, é oferecer uma crítica ao modo pelo qual o poder, e especificamente o poder político, é comumente concebido. Ele evita a abordagem padrão a tais discussões que giram em torno de um abraço ou uma modificação de Marx, voltando-se, ao invés, à desprezada arena do anarquismo e articulando-a com pensadores atuais associados ao termo “pós-estruturalismo”. Newman argumenta que o que ele chama de “local do poder”, a idéia de que os tratamentos dados ao poder parecem freqüentemente constrangê-lo conceitualmente a uma certa região ou tipo – com efeito, essencializando o poder numa categoria natural – concebe mal a verdadeira operação do poder. O poder, como tantos pensadores recentes argumentaram, é mais difuso e incircunscrito do que foram capazes de reconhecer os tratamentos progressistas tradicionais dados ao tema, especialmente o marxismo. 2. O livro se inicia com um tratamento ao marxismo, mostrando que, para os marxistas, o local do poder é sempre na economia, e abordagens não-economicistas ao poder não são consideradas. A discussão aqui foca a idéia de que, desde que os marxistas freqüentemente pensaram o estado como sendo determinado pelo poder econômico, não se embaraçaram em assumir o controle do estado a fim de mudança nas relações econômicas. As conseqüências de tal pensamento, longamente criticado pelos anarquistas, manifestaram-se durante toda a história de nosso século. 3. Em contraste, o anarquismo vê corretamente que o marxismo perdeu de vistas o papel do poder de estado nas relações sociais. Infelizmente, os anarquistas parecem querer colocar todo poder no nível do estado, e assim simplesmente substituir um local de poder pelo outro. Ao seu ver, o estado é o local do poder, e a resistência reside nos impulsos naturais de uma humanidade não-contaminada por tal poder. Elimine o estado, e as deletérias relações de poder cairão por si mesmas. 4. Nesse ponto, Newman volta-se, num interessante desvio às explicações padrão, ao anarquista Max Stirner, a fim de criticar o tipo de humanismo inerente ao pensamento de tantos outros anarquistas. Para Stirner, o humano não é um recurso natural não-contaminado de resistência, mas um local vazio, um projeto a ser realizado. Este projeto pode ser realizado igualmente por meios opressivos ou não-opressivos. A questão, então, é como conceber o poder e a resistência se nenhum deles encontra-se num local natural. 5. Michel Foucault começa tal processo através da análise dos meios polimorfos pelos quais o poder opera. Entretanto, vacila, pois, enxergando o poder em todo lugar, parece prescindir da possibilidade de conceitualizar a resistência sem retornar a um lugar externo e não-contaminado pelo poder. Tal lugar seria tão essencialista como aquele oferecido pelo anarquismo. 6. Deleuze e Guatarri, buscando novas categorias conceituais para o poder, minam a idéia de locais distintos para o poder e a resistência, especialmente com seu conceito de “máquina de guerra”. Entretanto, contrapondo o desejo ao social, acabam retornando à muitas categorias que sua obra pretende resistir. 7. Derrida, deslocando muito da estrutura oposicional que caracteriza o pensamento político (e outros), oferece uma abertura para re-conceber o poder e a resistência. Se o poder e a resistência estão entrelaçados a ponto de prescindir de uma separação em dois locais distintos, então um pensamento envolvendo categorias derrideanas, como differance e infra-estrutura, poderia ser mais apropriado para compreender tal operação. Derrida, entretanto, não oferece um tratamento ao sujeito da resistência, ao ator político. 8. Aqui, finalmente, Lacan, o verdadeiro herói de Newman neste livro, se torna relevante. Para Lacan, o poder contém sua própria falta. O significante é internamente fendido, permitindo que a resistência ocorra no poder e não fora dele. Se o sujeito lacaniano é incrustado no e resistente ao poder em sua estrutura mesma, então ambos poder e resistência existem sem locais distintos e essenciais, são dispersos e polimorfos, e podem ser pensados sem os problemas que caracterizaram os tratamentos dados desde Marx até Deleuze e Guatarri. Um pensamento pós-anarquista, que leva a sério o impulso anti-autoritário do anarquismo, ao passo que se livra do tratamento humanista dado ao poder e a resistência, se iniciaria a partir daqui. 9. Newman acredita que usando um framework lacaniano, também usado na obra de Ernesto Laclau, na sua discussão sobre a lógica do significante vazio, pode ao mesmo tempo abraçar uma ética da crítica e evitar qualquer caráter essencializante aos quais os termos da crítica poderiam prestar-se. Se isto soa como uma abordagem desconstrutiva de Derrida à linguagem, deveria. O que Newman busca fornecer é uma abordagem ao pensamento progressista que parte do anarquismo e do pós-estruturalismo, e não do marxismo, e vê nos impulsos por trás destes movimentos não só uma abordagem para conceber o poder, mas também, indissociavelmente, uma abordagem à linguagem. 10. Há diversos aspectos de From Bakunin to Lacan que particularmente o recomendam. Em primeiro, diferentemente de tantas explicações referentes aos citados pensadores, o livro é claro e coerente. As visões sumárias que fornece de filósofos tão difíceis como Lacan e Deleuze são ambas acuradas e legíveis. É uma virtude difícil de alcançar em tal trabalho. Em segundo, Newman afunilou uma vasta gama de visões num único programa de teoria política. Não se lê o livro como um conjunto de capítulos desconectados, mas como um movimento progressivo atravessando diversas visões em direção a uma abordagem teórica coerente em torno de uma concepção política. Finalmente, em contraste com minha própria obra, que focava Foucault, Deleuze e Lyotard em contraste a Derrida e Lacan, o livro de Newman busca articular um anarquismo alinhado a elementos desconstrutivos do pensamento francês atual. 11. A questão que resta para mim é se tal intento logrou. Eu acredito que não, sobretudo pelas razões que, em primeiro momento, motivaram meu afastamento de Derrida e Lacan. Não estou convencido de que utilizando uma abordagem desconstrutiva à linguagem e à política, haveria lugar para o tipo de ação coletiva que parece necessária para o sucesso político. A indeterminação, no meu entender, é uma base fraca para o pensamento e para a organização política. Ele tende a afastar as pessoas e não juntá-las. Eu entendo que Newman põe em causa, e corretamente, que juntar também traz o risco de abraçar novamente conceitos essencializantes e formas autoritárias de poder. Para mim, parece que uma abordagem política adequada não pode se furtar a esse risco; sua tarefa é articular uma concepção de linguagem que enxergue o significado – e as categorias políticas que daí ascendem – como determinado, mas contingentemente, e não como necessariamente indeterminado. A escolha, em suma, me parece não residir unicamente entre a indeterminação derrideana/lacaniana (ou determinação sempre ameaçada) e uma determinação autoritária essencializante. Uma terceira possibilidade, e na minha opinião a correta, seria a de uma determinação contingente, uma determinação que pode flutuar ao redor das margens, ser criticada e alterada pela crítica genealógica ou outra crítica, mas que retenha seu poder de fornecer o tipo de margem ética que Newman busca (mas me parece não encontrar) em Derrida e Lacan. 12. Dito isto, recomendo altamente o livro a pesquisadores do pensamento progressista. Newman, para mim, parece estar correto em seu alvo, enxergando o anarquismo e não o marxismo como o ponto de partida apropriado para a teoria política progressista; e nisso, além do mais, seu trabalho está em consonância com a tendência atual dos movimentos anti-globalização ao redor do mundo. Se se escolhe ultimamente Foucault/Deleuze/Lyotard ou Derrida/Lacan como herdeiros e modificadores do pensamento anarquista clássico, continua em aberto. Que Newman está fornecendo uma perspectiva interessante e original, enraizada no local certo, não pode ser negado. ---- Todd May é Professor de Filosofia na Clemson University. Escreveu consideravelmente sobre o pensamento de Michel Foucault e Gilles Deleuze. Seu quinto livro, Our Practices, Our Selves, Or, What it Means to be Human, foi recentemente publicado pela Penn State Press. Ele pode ser encontrado em mayt@clemson.edu Fonte: Project Muse http://muse.jhu.edu/login?uri=/journals/theory_and_event/v006/6.1may.html May, Todd, 1955- Lacanian Anarchism and the Left Theory & Event - Volume 6, Issue 1, 2002 Tradução e contribuição: José Paulo M. Souza (jxpxster@gmail.com)